Ahsoka Tano Queen of Games: Where it all Began
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Ahsoka falls into a deep depression. After sneaking out of the temple on a dark and stormy night, she runs into someone who helps her to break her depression and find her place in the galaxy. But when the other Jedi find her, what'll happen to everyone? And why are the three Legendary Knights calling Ahsoka the Queen of Atlantis?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello out there in Internet City! I've just gotten to work on a brand new story that won't be very many chapters long. And do you know why? It's because I plan to write out the whole thing as a single chapter after this little introductory!**_

 _ **And just to warn you, the beginning of this particular story is going to seem a little dark and depressing. But it's also going to be very long and it's all going to be written in a single chapter, so that's why I said that it won't take very many chapters.**_

 _ **At the least, I plan for this story to be 20,000 words long. This is to make the story both long and interesting. I hope you guys enjoy it. And here's the deck I built and tested on Yu-Gi-Oh Pro.**_

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

 _ **Dark Magician**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_

 _ **Elemental HERO Sparkman**_

 _ **Elemental HERO Clayman**_

 _ **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix**_

 _ **Elemental HERO Avian**_

 _ **Legendary Knight Timaeus**_

 _ **Legendary Knight Hermos**_

 _ **Legendary Knight Critias**_

 _ **Buster Blader**_

 _ **Evil HERO Malicious Edge (2 copies)**_

 _ **The End of Anubis**_

 _ **Infernity Destroyer**_

 _ **Dark Magician Girl**_

 _ **Evil HERO Infernal Gainer**_

 _ **Elemental HERO Wildheart**_

 _ **Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy (3 copies)**_

* * *

Spell Cards

* * *

 _ **The Eye of Timaeus**_

 _ **The Fang of Critias**_

 _ **Dark Calling (3 copies)**_

 _ **The Claw of Hermos**_

 _ **Polymerization (2 copies)**_

 _ **Raigeki**_

 _ **Double Summon (3 copies)**_

 _ **Dark Hole (2 copies)**_

 _ **Legend of Heart**_

 _ **Dark Fusion (3 copies)**_

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Tyrant Wing**_

 _ **Mirror Force (3 copies)**_

 _ **Crush Card Virus (2 copies)**_

 _ **Zoma the Spirit (3 copies)**_

* * *

Extra Deck

* * *

 _ **Timaeus the Knight of Destiny**_

 _ **Evil HERO Malicious Fiend**_

 _ **Tyrant Burst Dragon**_

 _ **Amulet Dragon**_

 _ **Dark Paladin**_

 _ **Mirror Force Dragon**_

 _ **Evil HERO Wild Cyclone**_

 _ **Evil HERO Dark Gaia**_

 _ **Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword**_

 _ **Evil HERO Lightning Golem**_

 _ **Evil HERO Inferno Wing**_

 _ **Evil HERO Infernal Sniper**_

 _ **Doom Virus Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Well, I've gotta get to work on this story. Since it's going to be so long, you probably won't see any of my other stories being updated for a while. I hope you understand. Anyway, here's a sneak peek at what will be in the story to tide you over.**_

* * *

Walking through the dark streets of Coruscant, fourteen year old Ahsoka Tano was reflecting on how things had gone horribly wrong for her. One minute she'd been on a mission and made one small error that caused hundreds of clones to get killed, next thing she knows the council confines her to the temple for four months, and she's hated by just about everyone she knows.

Her master, Anakin Skywalker, hasn't been around her for the most part, and even her closest friends like Barriss and Padmé seem to not want anything to do with her. And let's not forget all of the hateful glares and the whispers behind her back.

She'd decided that she's had enough, and snuck out while her master and everyone else was asleep. Honestly, this is the first time in over a month and a half that Ahsoka's had any interaction with the outside world.

Thunder boomed to signal an oncoming storm, but our young Togruta couldn't care less. She felt as though she deserved it after all the lives she caused to be lost. Felt as though everyone would finally be happy again if she just died. Be it on the battlefield, or of pneumonia, it didn't matter to her.

...Did I forget to mention that Ahsoka has developed a case of depression?

As the rain began to fall, Ahsoka stopped to take a look at herself in a cracked window. Her skin had turned from a once vibrant orange color to a more pale pink, which was dangerously pale for her species, and you could tell that she hasn't been eating right due to her more prominent cheek and collar bones. And due to her borderline indecent top, you could definitely see her ribs jutting out of her sides. And her once crystal blue eyes seemed to have dulled so much, you couldn't see any amount of life in them.

Ahsoka sighed as she began to shiver in the cold rain that was now pouring down.

" _This is all I am. Just a worthless, pathetic, hated failure of a girl! Nothing more than a waste of space!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

Ahsoka sneezed and began to hug herself as she was pelted by the cold rain. Even mother nature seemed to have it in for her.

" _Hated… pathetic… worthless… screw up… no one will miss you…! Just die already…!"_

Ahsoka shook her head as she tried to get the voices in her head to go away. But she couldn't. And every time she managed to get them to leave for a while, they just came back louder and stronger than before.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****I still own nothing having to do with Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

* * *

 _ **Where it all Began…**_

* * *

Walking through the dark streets of Coruscant, fourteen year old Ahsoka Tano was reflecting on how things had gone horribly wrong for her. One minute she'd been on a mission and made one small error that caused hundreds of clones to get killed, next thing she knows the council confines her to the temple for four months, and she's hated by just about everyone she knows.

Her master, Anakin Skywalker, hasn't been around her for the most part, and even her closest friends like Barriss and Padmé seem to not want anything to do with her. And let's not forget all of the hateful glares and the whispers behind her back.

She'd decided that she's had enough, and snuck out while her master and everyone else was asleep. Honestly, this is the first time in over a month and a half that Ahsoka's had any interaction with the outside world.

Thunder boomed to signal an oncoming storm, but our young Togruta couldn't care less. She felt as though she deserved it after all the lives she caused to be lost. Felt as though everyone would finally be happy again if she just died. Be it on the battlefield, or of pneumonia, it didn't matter to her.

...Did I forget to mention that Ahsoka has developed a case of depression?

As the rain began to fall, Ahsoka stopped to take a look at herself in a cracked window. Her skin had turned from a once vibrant orange color to a more pale pink, which was dangerously pale for her species, and you could tell that she hasn't been eating right due to her more prominent cheek and collar bones. And due to her borderline indecent top, you could definitely see her ribs jutting out of her sides. Even her hip bones were more prominent. And her once crystal blue eyes seemed to have dulled so much, you couldn't see any amount of life in them.

Ahsoka sighed as she began to shiver in the cold rain that was now pouring down.

" _This is all I am. Just a worthless, pathetic, hated failure of a girl! Nothing more than a waste of space!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

Ahsoka sneezed and began to hug herself as she was pelted by the cold rain. Even mother nature seemed to have it in for her.

 _"Hated… pathetic… worthless… screw up… no one will miss you…! Just die already…!"_

Ahsoka shook her head as she tried to get the voices in her head to go away. But she couldn't. And every time she managed to get them to leave for a while, they just came back louder and stronger than before.

Deciding to try and ignore the voices in her head, she began to walk deeper into Coruscant. She couldn't go back to the temple. Not just yet. Sneaking out had been hard enough, so sneaking IN would be next to impossible! Not to mention Anakin would no doubt skin her alive for sneaking out in the first place!

 _"He won't even care. Why should he? If anything, he'll be glad that you died out here, all alone and cold in the rain! And I'm certain that Padmé and Barriss don't care anymore either! All you do is bring her and everyone else around you endless grief!"_

Ahsoka collapsed to her knees before falling to the cold, wet ground below. Fatigue coupled with her rapidly dropping body temperature had sapped whatever strength she had left, and she began to go in and out of consciousness.

" _This is it… I'm going to die here. All alone."_

She knew that she probably wasn't going to live through this. Everyone was without a doubt sleeping, so they wouldn't notice her until it was too late.

" _Then again, who would want to help a worthless failure like me? If anything, they'll all just throw a big, fat party to celebrate my death."_

Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as though Ahsoka has completely given up on life. No longer is she the snippy and enthusiastic fourteen year old Padawan that we all know and love. Now, she is but a hollow shell of her former self; merely a child who has truly begun to see the horrors of war.

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was a blurry image of someone standing over her, using what she assumed to be an umbrella to shield her from the rain.

" _Why…? Why would this person help someone as worthless as me…?"_ was the last thing that passed through Ahsoka's mind before finally succumbing to darkness.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day…*****_

* * *

When Ahsoka began to regain consciousness, her eyes almost felt like they were glued shut, so she had a tough time opening them. But even so, she could tell that she was no longer out in the street or in the rain. She could also feel that she was laying down on something very soft and warm.

When she finally opened her eyes, Ahsoka noticed that she was in a bedroom. It wasn't like her room back at the Jedi Temple, and it certainly wasn't a room used by the Separatists. She could make out a simple nightstand and desk light off to her side, and a closet as well.

"Where… where am I?" Ahsoka asked herself.

She sat up, and a wet cloth fell from her forehead to her lap. Obviously, whoever helped her last night must have some form of medical experience. At least with basic treatment such as how to take care of a cold. That's when Ahsoka heard the door to the room open.

"Oh my goodness! You're awake!" said a woman's voice.

Ahsoka looked up, ready to fight in case it was a Jedi who was sent to retrieve her, but was surprised to see that it was a civilian.

The civilian in question was a human girl who looked to be about two years older than her. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her current attire was a simple pair of skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"Thank goodness you're awake. When I saw you collapse out in that storm, I was worried that something terrible might have happened to you!" the girl said, relief evident in her voice.

Ahsoka was taken aback by this. Why would this girl help her when it was clear that no one else would. She had no more time to ponder this as the human girl stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"Keep that under your tongue." she ordered.

Reluctantly, Ahsoka did as she was told. After a few minutes, it beeped as it finished registering the young Togruta's temperature. The human took the thermometer, and looked at the reading.

"101°F. That's not as bad as it was last night, but it's still a pretty bad fever. And you're not as pale as you were last night, but you still need to get plenty of rest."

"Uh, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why did you help me last night? And who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name's Teà. Teà Gardner."

Teà helped Ahsoka lay back down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"As for why I helped you, well, why wouldn't I help you? I couldn't just leave you out there in the cold like that, could I?"

Ahsoka just closed her eyes as fresh tears began to leak from them. At first, Teà thought that she'd said something wrong, but then she heard her young guest say something that shocked her.

"I don't deserve anyone's kindness; or their mercy. Not after what I've done."

Teà was shocked and appalled by what her young charge had just said. Something really bad must have happened to her to make someone as young as her say something like that. But what could possibly have happened to her to make her think something like that?

Teà decided not to dwell on that. Right now, getting this child back to perfect health was more important.

"Try to get some rest, little one. I'll go and make you something to eat. No offense, but you look like you haven't had a decent meal in months." Teà said.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest, but a loud grumble from her stomach beat her to the punch, causing the young Padawan's lekku stripes to darken a bit. Her species way of blushing. Teà giggled a bit before leaving the room.

But as she walked to the kitchen to make something for her young guest, Teà couldn't help but think about what the youngling had said. Obviously, something very bad had to have happened to her to make her just give up on life. But what was it?

" _Something tells me I'm going to need help with this."_ Teà thought to herself.

She took out her Holo communicator and dialed the number for a close friend of hers. Since it was Saturday, she and her friends didn't have school. She just hoped that he was awake right now.

 **"Hello, Game Shop."**

"Hello, Yugi? It's Teà. Listen, I know this is short notice, but I need you to get Joey and Tristan and meet me at my place. It's an emergency."

 **"Really? What happened? Are you okay?"** Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't tell you the details. Not just yet. Just get Joey and Tristan, and I'll tell you when you get here." Teà said. "And while you're at it, bring over some packs of Duel Monster cards. I have a feeling we're going to need them."

 **"Okay, I'm on my way."**

When her friend hung up, Teà knew that she might have a better chance of getting this girl to open up to her. But for now, she decided that she should start making the little one something to eat.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was hungry enough to eat the bed, if I don't hurry." Teà chuckled to herself.

Back in the guest room, Ahsoka stared blankly at the ceiling. She didn't understand why this girl, Teà, would be so willing to help a failure like herself.

Her arms ached a lot less than they usually did, but why? Ahsoka removed her arms from under the blanket, and removed her arm braces to find something that wasn't there before. Her arms were wrapped in medical bandages and bacta patches, accelerating the healing in her arms.

" _Did she…?"_

The door suddenly opened to reveal Teà holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a tall glass of orange juice. She appeared a bit startled by the fact that Ahsoka had noticed what happened to her arms, but quickly recovered and put on a warm smile.

"Good to see that you're still awake. I hope you don't mind hot soup and cold orange juice. It's the best thing to use against a cold." Teà said as she put the tray on Ahsoka's lap.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry, really." Ahsoka denied.

But her growling stomach said otherwise.

"Really? Because that sound tells me that your stomach is just about ready to eat itself." Teà fired back with a playful smirk.

Ahsoka cursed her stomach for going against her. She'd been capable of skipping so many meals before due to her wanting to avoid people, but now that this stranger is offering her food, her stomach decides that it wants food!? What the heck, man?

Deciding to at least eat a little, Ahsoka took the spoon and scooped up a bit of the soup. She noted several of the hearty vegetables such as potatoes and carrots, as well as decent sized chunks of beef in it. Hesitantly, she put it in her mouth and instantly went into autopilot with her eating.

Apparently, Ahsoka had been hungrier than she thought, and she quickly consumed the contents of the bowl. It certainly tasted better than military rations and the food they serve back at the temple. Once she was finished, she drank the broth from her soup before drinking her orange juice.

"Thank you, Teà. It was very good." Ahsoka said.

"You're very welcome… I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever caught your name."

Ahsoka hesitated. Even though she's not the most well-known Jedi around, many people on Coruscant still know that she is a Padawan. And a lot of them undoubtedly hate her because of what happened on that mission. But… would Teà?

"My name is… Ahsoka." " _IDIOT! Why did you tell her your real name!?"_

Teà's eyes briefly widened in recognition before she smiled again.

"That's a very nice name. So, tell me, what were you doing out there alone in that storm last night? And with no protection from the cold." Teà asked, sounding like a concerned older sister. "And more importantly, why do you have so many cuts on your arms?"

Fresh tears began to build up in Ahsoka's eyes as the memories of what happened began to rise back up to the surface. Teà began to wonder if she'd said something wrong, when Ahsoka spoke up.

"Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

 _ *****Elsewhere…*****_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was driving his speeder as he flew back to the Jedi Temple. Lately, he's been avoiding being anywhere near his Padawan since… the mission. His Padawan had really screwed up big time on that last mission, and they both knew it. She'd disobeyed him and gotten hundreds of good men killed that day. And that reflected poorly on him, making him look like a bad master.

Now, Anakin is by no means an idiot. He knew that Ahsoka was having a hard time at the temple in recent times. As a matter of fact, now that he thought about it, he usually doesn't see montral nor lekku of his young Padawan around the temple when he is there. He only caught a few glimpses of her in the halls, hiding herself from others within her Jedi cloak that was still too big for her.

This isolation wasn't good for Ahsoka. The Togruta species as a whole thrives off of social interaction. They live and hunt in packs, and can't stand to be away from others for indefinite periods of time. This is especially true for Togrutan children, as they have an especially large need to be near others.

Thinking back on how he decided to deal with Ahsoka, Anakin mentally slapped himself as he realized that he had contributed to his Padawan's severe case of isolation. He'd caused his little Snips to change, and NOT for the better.

Snips… he hasn't called her that in a long time. Of course, he hasn't spoken to her in general. But now, it was time for Anakin to put his behind in his past.

Wait, no that's not right. Oh yeah, I meant to say it's time for him to put his past behind him. After all, Ahsoka means everything to Anakin; her and Padmé both. They are his whole world, and he'd do anything in his power to protect them.

" _That's it… it's time for me to forgive Ahsoka, and stop dwelling on the past! But, first things first, I have to find her."_ Anakin thought to himself.

Knowing that Ahsoka was probably going to be awake by now, he decided to check their quarters at the temple first when he got back to the temple. It honestly didn't take him too long to get back to the temple, since traffic wasn't that bad this morning, and once he parked his speeder he immediately started for his and Ahsoka's shared quarters.

He noted how several of the other Jedi and even a few clones were whispering amongst themselves. Curious, Anakin used the Force to enhance his hearing so he could listen in.

He wished he hadn't.

"Can you believe that little walking deathtrap just up and snuck out in the middle of the night? And in a storm like THAT of all times!?"

"Yeah, I know. It almost makes me feel bad about driving that kid into depression. Almost."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she was found dead from hypothermia."

Anakin immediately cut off the flow of Force energy to his ears as his eyes were wide with shock. Ahsoka… his Snips… ran away? Not wanting to believe what he'd just heard, Anakin bolted for his quarters as fast as his legs could carry him. So fast, in fact, he almost literally bowled over masters Windu and Shaak Ti.

"Hey, watch it!" Shaak yelped.

"Whoa, Skywalker, what's got you in such a hurry?" Mace asked.

"THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW!" Anakin called back.

Mace and Shaak looked at each other. Knowing that Anakin could get very emotional at times, they decided to let him figure out this problem on his own. Whatever it is.

"Do you think this has something to do with Padawan Tano's disappearance?" Shaak asked.

"I don't know. But there's only one way to find out." Mace replied.

And so, the two Jedi took off after Anakin, knowing that something big was gonna go down. And they definitely didn't want to miss the fireworks.

As soon as Anakin reached the door to the living quarters he shared with his Padawan, he skidded to a stop, slamming his organic hand on the door panel as he did. The metal door slid open and Anakin ran right inside, hoping that those Jedi he'd overheard were just spreading a bunch of rumors.

"Ahsoka? You in here?" Anakin called.

But there was no sign of her anywhere. All he could see was a big empty room. He immediately ran over to Ahsoka's room, praying to the Force and whatever Deity was willing to listen that his Padawan had just slept in.

"Ahsoka…? Snips, are you in there?" Anakin asked after knocking.

He put his ear to the door, hoping to catch a few sleepy murmurs from his Padawan. But all he heard was an unnatural silence. One that clearly told him that this was beyond something as insignificant as teenage rebellion. Hesitating for a moment, Anakin opened the door to Ahsoka's room and found something that made his heart stop.

The room was a little messier than it normally would be, but that didn't surprise Anakin. A teenager's room is never clean; everyone who is or was a teenager knows that much. No, what scared Anakin was the fact that the window to the room was open and soaked from the rain. However, there were no signs of forced entry. And this in turn led to one conclusion.

Ahsoka… his Padawan… she truly has run away. And it was all his fault.

Slowly, the Jedi Knight sank to his knees as the full reality of what he'd done began to sink in.

" _No… What have I done!?"_

* * *

 _ *****Back with Ahsoka…*****_

* * *

"...And that's everything that happened before you found me out in the rain, Teà."

Ahsoka had just finished telling her tale to Teà and her friends, who had arrived shortly before Ahsoka started telling her story. Even Yugi's grandfather tagged along. Needless to say, there were various reactions to this story.

Grandpa Moto was absolutely appalled that the Jedi would drive one of their own so far into depression, while his Grandson was trying his absolute best not to lash out at someone. Teà had a hand over her mouth as she tried not to cry. Crying wouldn't help Ahsoka any in a situation like this. But as for Joey and Tristan? They looked ready to throttle any Jedi that they could get their hands on.

"Why d'ose no good Jedi, when I git my hands on dem-" growled Joey.

"Cool off, Joey! I don't like this any more than you do, but attacking the Jedi out of the blue isn't going to solve anything." Tristan reasoned.

Knowing that his friend was right, Joey calmed down a bit.

"I know, but what d'ose Jedi did to Ahsoka 'ere, it just makes me so mad." Joey said.

"We understand where you're coming from, Joey." Yugi said. "But right now, the best we can do is give Ahsoka as much emotional support as we can. We have to be there for her like she's been there for so many others."

If Ahsoka heard anything that Yugi had said, she certainly must not have been paying attention. She was far too busy sobbing into Teà's shoulder, visions of the dead and bloodied bodies of those clones returning and continuing to haunt her. It was heartbreaking for any of them to see such a young child suffer like this.

"There, there, it's going to be okay. Just let it all out." Teà whispered soothingly.

They could tell that this was definitely going to be a long recovery for the young Togruta, and it wasn't going to be easy by any means. But like Yugi said, they'd all be with Ahsoka every step of the way.

By the time Ahsoka had stopped crying, she had literally cried herself back to sleep. Teà laid the youngling back down and pulled the covers back over her, before getting up and motioning for the others to follow her out. Knowing that she wanted to cover a sensitive subject, the others followed Teà to the living room without question.

"I'm worried about Ahsoka, guys. This depression she's in isn't good for her emotional health." Teà said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Teà. It got so bad, de poor kid's started cuttin' herself just to ease the emotional pain!" Joey added. "I wish d'ere was somethin' we could do."

The others were all having similar thoughts to that of the Brooklyn teen, but they didn't know what else to do aside from giving Ahsoka as much emotional support as they could. And even though Ahsoka ran away, she's still a Jedi Padawan. Surely the council would send someone after her to bring her back to the Jedi Temple; whether she wanted to return or not.

Yugi took his favorite card from his deck, the Dark Magician, and stared at it for awhile. For some odd reason, he felt as though it would give him guidance through this strange situation. Boy, if only they knew what was going on right now in the spirit world right now.

* * *

 _ *****In the Duel Monster Spirit World…*****_

* * *

We find ourselves in a room that looks similar to that of an Egyptian tomb, where several Duel Monster spirits were watching the events of the human world through a portal. There were several recognizable and iconic spirits such as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Exodia, even the three Egyptian God monsters themselves. But there were also a few other monsters that were watching that seemed to be exuding more raw emotion than the others.

Two of those monsters included a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl that looked much different from their original counterparts. For one thing, instead of wearing purple and having light skin, lavender hair and blue eyes, this Dark Magician wore red with gold trim, and had dark brown skin, silver hair, and black eyes. He also had intricate black tribal markings where his eyes were located.

The Dark Magician Girl double was also different from her original counterpart. Unlike her counterpart who was a blonde with bright baby blue eyes, this one had chestnut colored hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. She also lacked the permanent blush that her sister seemed to have. Also, her clothing choice was slightly different, in terms of coloration. Like her master, she too has a red and gold color scheme, but in place of a short wand, she held a long scepter with an intricate spearhead at the top.

The next was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon that had a slightly more slender and feminine build than the other one, showing that she's a female. And her snout was also slightly shorter than the other Red-Eyes, which might be a sign of a mild growing disability.

These were only a few of them, and they knew what had to be done. They had to become the monsters in young Tano's deck and help her find and protect her kingdom; the lost city of Atlantis!

* * *

 _ **Well, I guess this story is going to be a two-shot. I've got an idea for who Ahsoka should duel in the next chapter, but I'd like to hear your ideas. They need to involve the following, though.**_

 _ **1\. Who Ahsoka duels against**_

 _ **2\. The deck type they use**_

 _ **3\. A list of cards in their deck (minimum 40 cards, must use the 2016 ban list)**_

 _ **4\. Must say what their rarest card is.**_

 _ **Good luck with this, and May the Force be with You.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

* * *

 _ **Duel with the Jedi! - A Padawan makes Important Preparations!**_

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Anakin was in the middle of a meeting with several members of the Jedi Council along with a few senators that Ahsoka was on good terms with, like Padmé, Jar-Jar, and Riyo Chuchi. They'd been informed on the situation, and knew that things had certainly not been very easy for Ahsoka.

"Hmm, a grave situation, this is. Driven one of our own away, we have." Yoda said somberly, his ears drooping slightly.

"We have to hurry and find Ahsoka! If she was caught out there in that storm, there's no telling what could have happened to her!" Riyo urged, worry clear in her voice.

"We know this, Senator Chuchi. But I'm afraid we cannot simply scour the area with a single group of Jedi and Clones. That would merely make things worse." Shaak Ti informed. "On my home planet, Shili, we Togruta are predators that hunt in packs and thrive on social interaction. But at the same time, we are prey to the dreaded Akul. When cornered or in a situation we find unsafe, we Togruta will often flee to what we perceive to be a safer situation."

"So, if we were to just send people after her, she'd just flee rather than come willingly." Ki-Adi-Mundi said in understanding.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He knew that Ahsoka wasn't coping during all of her time in practical isolation. They'd all hurt her, be it directly or indirectly, and she couldn't handle the stress and heartache. He was just surprised that Ahsoka hadn't chosen to run away sooner.

This whole thing was tearing Anakin to pieces. Emotionally speaking, that is. He was barely managing to keep it together during this whole meeting, and struggling not to just run out the door and start searching for his lost Padawan! Honestly, the poor man looked like he could hardly stand himself at this point.

"This is my fault…" mumbled Anakin.

In his anger and grief, he slammed his metal fist into the wall and left a decent sized dent in it.

"DAMN! I should've seen the signs sooner! I could've done something to prevent this from happening, but all I did was drive away my own Padawan! I'm a pathetic master!" Anakin growled in anger towards himself.

"Yes, you should have." Plo-Koon said, making his presence known. "And are you ready to correct your mistakes?"

That caught everyone's attention. They obviously didn't understand what the Kel-dor man was trying to say, so he decided to explain.

"You failed to see the signs of Little 'Soka's depression and allowed it to fester until she ran away. This was caused in part by your own negligence. So the only way to make things right is to go out there, find her and apologize for driving her so far into depression!" Plo-Koon said.

"But we don't even know where she is! She could be literally anywhere by now!" Anakin exclaimed.

The room grew deathly quiet. But for some reason, Kit Fisto didn't seem to be as worried as everyone else.

"Actually, Skywalker, that's not entirely true. I've been practicing a technique that allows one to detect and home in on certain Force Signatures." Kit said.

Everyone in the room grew hopeful at this news. Some more so than others.

"But you'll have to hurry! I still haven't totally mastered this technique, so my sensory skills aren't perfect."

"That sensing thing…!" Anakin said in realization.

"Force Sensing. You actually paid attention to something in that class." Kit said, making a light joke.

The Nautolan closed his eyes and began searching for Ahsoka's Force Signature amongst all the other life forms on the planet. But it wasn't going to be easy to pinpoint. It turns out there's a lot of Force Sensitive children out there in Coruscant that had yet to be found by the Jedi or Sith. But eventually, he managed to find her in a more rural part of the planet.

"I've found her!" exclaimed Kit. "It's a faint signature, but I've managed to lock onto Ahsoka's energy reading!"

"Then lead the way, master Fisto!" Aayla urged.

Everyone dashed out of the room and made their way to the hangar bay. They'd certainly be in for a surprise when they saw Ahsoka next time.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, with Ahsoka***_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Teà asked.

She had just finished getting ready for school and was now helping Ahsoka put on one of her spare outfits. She didn't have any of the school's uniforms in Ahsoka's size, so they just improvised by having her wear some of Teà's old hand me downs. A sleeveless black shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

But Ahsoka felt like something was missing from her outfit. Something important. But she'd figure it out when she started on their way to Teà's school.

"I'm positive, Teà. I want to know what it's like to be a normal girl instead of just being a Jedi Padawan! Besides… it'll help take my mind off of…"

Ahsoka didn't need to say anything else. Teà understood perfectly. But she knew that they'd need to find something to cover the girl's arms with. She figured she could just wrap them in medical gauze and tell her teachers that Ahsoka had been in an accident that hurt her arms, but that didn't seem like the right course of action.

The two girls were broken from their musings when the door opened and Yugi and his grandpa walked in.

"Sorry we're a little bit late." Yugi apologized. "We figured it would be best to bring in some things to cover Ahsoka's arms."

Yugi held a bundle out to Ahsoka, who gave him a grateful look. She opened the package and gasped.

Inside was a dark blue jacket with these two rust orange baubles on it; one on each shoulder. There was also a pair of brown leather gloves that looked long enough to cover half of her forearms. She grinned like a maniac as she first put the gloves on before putting the jacket on over her shirt. Both items felt like they belonged on her as more a part of her than a fashion statement.

"Thanks guys! I love them!" Ahsoka said.

"Ho ho ho! And they're a perfect fit, I see! All you really need to grow into are the sleeves." chuckled Grandpa Moto. "But I think we've held you up long enough. You kids had best get going, or you'll be late for school!"

"Okay. We'll see you later, grandpa!" Yugi said.

And with that, the three teenagers began walking to school while mister Moto went off to the Game Shop so he could get some work done. He also needed to make sure he had all the right cards for Ahsoka to build her deck. If he knew Ahsoka like he thinks he does, she'll want to build a deck that incorporates the new XYZ style of summoning.

A half hour of walking later, and Ahsoka was standing in front of the class in homeroom. Now she understood why Teà lives so close to her school.

"Alright, class, settle down!" instructed the teacher. "Now, we have a new student who will be joining us for today, and I expect you to treat her with the same respect that you would anyone else even though she isn't a human! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, dearie?"

"Hai, sensei. I'm Ahsoka, and I'm actually Teà's adopted cousin. My family's visiting for awhile, and I wanted to see how the school system works on this planet."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Ahsoka. I'm Ms. Foster, and I'm your cousin's homeroom teacher. And please, drop the whole sensei shtick, I'm not that old yet! Ha ha ha! Why don't you take a seat next to Kaiba over there, and we'll get started."

Ahsoka nodded and took a seat next to a brown haired boy with icy blue eyes. He seemed a bit intimidating, but she could tell that underneath that cold and indifferent exterior was a kind and gentle soul. Ahsoka waved to Kaiba, who simply nodded in greeting.

As classes went on for the day, Ahsoka found herself enjoying what many students her age would find boring and mundane. She's learned more about science, math, geography, foreign languages, social studies and history in a single day than she did in her years in the Jedi Temple! Then again, the Jedi were never big on learning civilian subjects, though they did learn things like mathematics, how to read and write and even ship and droid maintenance.

But now we find ourselves in a free period near the end of the day where Ahsoka is watching Yugi and Joey play Duel Monsters on tabletop.

"Okay, Joey, your turn." Yugi said.

"'Kay, here goes!"

Joey drew a card from his deck and looked at it before grinning at the possibilities he currently had.

"Alright, Yug! First I'm gonna activate my own Polymerization card to fuse the Summoned Skull in my hand with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field! So I can summon the supreme Black Skull Dragon!" Joey declared.

Ahsoka was in awe at all the great cards that Yugi and Joey have and just how much faith they put in their decks. It honestly made her jealous.

" _Even though I'm working on my own deck at the Game Shop with Grandpa Moto, I doubt I'll ever truly be as great a Duelist as Yugi and Joey."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

Her mind began to wander back to the outcome of that horrible mission, and her depression began to flare back up as she wished for something sharp to cut herself with. But she quickly shook it off and steeled her resolve.

" _No way! Just wait! If I can't be a great Jedi like I thought I'd be… then I'll just have to become a great Tournament Duelist! And one day… maybe I'll become the Queen of Games."_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
